MI PRIMER AMOR
by warrior v
Summary: beno esta es mi primera historia y trata de como se conocieron kyo y benimaru en la secundaria segun yo es un shonen ai muy lijerito y espero que les guste y espero poder seguir subiemdo historias para ustedes hastaluego y un saludo a todos


El sol comenzaba a asomarse, todo apuntaba a que seria un día tranquilo y aburrido

Como suelen ser los primeros días de clase, y un chiquillo delgado un poco alto, rubio y de ojos azules salía de su casa caminando a la que seria su nueva escuela, había terminado ya la primaria y ahora comenzaría la secundaria pero el niño a diferencia de otros que corrían cerca el no estaba emocionado dehecho todo le parecía aburrido y rutinario, en su camino vio a un niño moreno delgado de cabellos castaños durmiendo bajo un árbol en chico tenia el mismo uniforme que el pero prefirió no perder mas su tiempo y continuo su camino, llego al edificio de la escuela dio un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a buscar su nombre en unas listas que se encontraban afuera de los salones de primer año

Cuando encontró su nombre entro al salón y vio a muchos niños hablando los lugares eran dobles así que busco una banca bacía encontró una junto a la ventana se sentó y pudo ver que un grupo de niñas lo miraban y hablaban algo, las ignoro y se quedo mirando por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, debió a ver estado así mucho tiempo por que cuando se dio cuenta un profesor estaba en el salón presentándose

-buenos días alumnos soy el profesor jun Shirosaki e impartiré la clase de literatura

Por favor saquen su libro de texto en la pagina 12 –

Sin embargo benimaru ya no escuchaba al maestro una vez mas miraba hacia la ventana

Vio como un joven de su edad corria desesperadamente resbalo pero se levanto casi de inmediato el chico se le hizo familiar pero antes de poder recordar la voz de el maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-señor Nikaido por favor continúe la lectura si es tan amable-

Benimaru se levanto y comenzó a leer en voz alta un texto que nunca había leído y que no le interesaba mucho.

Su lectura fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y el chico de cabellos castaños entro al salón, parecía nervioso y avergonzado.

-disculpe profesor puedo pasar, se me hizo algo tarde-

-bueno eso es algo obvio,¿cual es su apellido?-

-es Kusanagi profesor-

-bien señor Kusanagi pase pero espero que esta situación no se repita entendido?

-si señor muchas gracias-

Por obra del destino(osease yo jeje) el único lugar vacío estaba junto a benimaru se acerco y tomo asiento, cuando benimaru lo vio de cerca lo recordó era el mismo joven que Avia visto durmiendo bajo el árbol, el chico se presento muy amable.

-hola me llamo kyo Kusanagi , puedo tomar asiento.-

-hola mucho justo yo me llamo benimaru Nikaido y si puedes sentarte .es el único lugar así que no tenias que preguntar.-

-lo se perdona estoy algo nervioso, y creo que llegar tarde no hablara bien de mi con el maestro.-

-bueno si te interesa estamos viendo la pagina 12 –

-gracias-

-de nada-

-muy bien señor Kusanagi por favor continúe la lectura apartir de el tercer párrafo-

El joven se puso de pie y comenzó a leer desde donde hace pocos instantes su compañero se había detenido, el muchacho leía muy bien sin trabarse o comerse los puntos de acentuación y eso XD.

La clase termino y benimaru y kyo pudieron hablar mas incluso durante las demás clases. En ingles benimaru ayudo a kyo pero las matemáticas se les complicaban mucho

Continuaron hablando hasta que sin darse cuenta llego la hora del almuerzo y benimaru le pregunto a kyo que si quería ir a comer afuera o prefería quedarse en el salón

-la verdad es que no traje mi almuerzo Salí de casa temprano pero debí haberlo dejado en la mesa, después creí que podría esperar mas rápido si me recostaba bajo un árbol y me dormí y por eso llegue tarde –

-bueno si quieres podemos compartir el almuerzo espero que te guste el pescado asado

Hace poco mi padre fue de pesca con sus amigos y mi madre solo cocina eso-

-pescado asado de verdad esa es mi comida favorita –

-de verdad tu le agradarías muco a mis padres les encanta el pescado asado ami me gusta pero todos los días es algo feo sabes-

-que dices es la comida mas rica del mundo no me importaría comerla a diario-

-bueno ya basta de hablar de la comida y comamos antes de que se termine el descanso-

-bien-

comieron juntos y a benimaru le encantaba ver a su nuevo amigo comer parecía un gatito feliz de comer pescado,

-de que te ries –

-Es que eres muy curioso al comer pareces gatito-

-:s no es cierto –

-claro que si pareces gatito jejeje así te diré a partir de ahora gatito jejeje-

-a si pues yo te diré este mmmmmm algo se me ocurrirá mas tarde ya veras-

-jejeje si gatito seguramente jejeje-

La campana sonó avisando que el descanso había terminado todos los alumnos regresaron a los salones y las clases terminaron sin nada emocionante. los chicos estaban guardando sus cosas cuando kyo le hablo a benimaru

-oye Beni-

-si dime que ocurre Kyo-

-me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a un lugar-

-¿ahora?-

-si, podrías-

-bueno supongo que si mis padres no están en casa así que puedo llegar un poco tarde-

-bien entonces iremos rápido-

Los jóvenes salieron de el edificio de la escuela y se dirigieron a un enorme parque

Sin embargo el parque no era su destino kyo siguió caminando hasta que entraron a una especie de mini bosque que guiaba hasta una colina algo alta.

-llegamos- exclamo kyo

-¿y adonde llegamos?-le pregunto benimaru

-este lugar es muy bonito aquí paso mucho tiempo cuando mis padre no esta en casa-

-¿si bueno si es bonito pero para que me trajiste aquí?-

-bueno es que se me ocurrió que tu y yo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, y pues me gustaría que aquí bajo este árbol prometiéramos ser los mejores amigos, se que es tonto pero que dices.-

- que dijo, dijo que si kyo kusanagi tu y yo vamos a ser amigos y siempre vamos a estar juntos a partir de hoy –

-muchas gracias Beni, -

-¿solo me trajiste pare eso? pude habértelo dicho en cualquier lugar.-

-pero eres la primera persona que conozco aquí así que creí que seria lindo-

-y lo es gatito jejeje –

-¿ya quieres irte?-

-¿que? Claro que no esto es casi tan bello como yo-

-jejeje claro que no nada es mas bello- agrego kyo de forma burlona, mientras se recostaba en la hierba, antes de que benimaru pudiera contestar este ya se había dormido

Benimaru lo contemplo el viento soplo moviendo las copas de los árboles y el cabello de los niños. Mientras benimaru sentía algo raro dentro de si

"""""que es esto no se como explicarlo pero no quiero irme, quisiera estar toda la vida aquí junto a el pero ¿acaso Será que me enamore? , claro que no apenas lo conozco y no puedo sentir algo como esto, sin embargo nunca me había sentido así y es muy bonito, no importa lo que sea mientras este a su lado estoy seguro de ser feliz . así será y tal vez algún día y podamos estar juntos, si algún día pasara y ese día yo seré la persona mas feliz del mundo y te are igual de feliz kyo ya lo veras.""""

Así fue como ese día que parecía seria aburrido se convirtió para el pequeño benimaru en el comienzo no solo de una gran amistad sino que también fue el descubrimiento para el de el sentimiento mas bello y talvez el mas complicado de todos el amor .


End file.
